Humanoid species
List of species and cultures whose development or form can be described as humanoid. Biological humanoid species :See also: biology A * Aaamazzarite * Acamarian * Aenar * Akaali * Akritirian * Aksani * Aldean * Algolian * Ancient humanoid * Andoran * Andorian * Angosian * Ankari * Annari * Antaran * Antarian * Antedean * Antican * Arbazan * Ardanan * Argelian * Arkarian * Arkonian * Axanar * Augris' species B * Ba'ku * Bajoran * Bandi * Banea * Barkonian * Barzan * Benkaran * Benzite * Beta III native * Betazoid * Betelgeusian * B'omar * B'Saari * Benthan * Bolian * Boraalan * Borg * Boslic * Botha * Breen * Brekkian * Brunali * Bynar C * Caitian * Caldonian * Capellan * Cardassian * Coridan * Corvallen * Cravic (extinct) D * Daliwakan * Debrune * Deltan * Denebian * Denobulan * Devidian * Devore * Dinaali * Dosi * Dopterian * Drayan * Dream species * Dreman * Druoda E * Edo * Efrosian * Ekosian * El-Aurian * Elasian * Elaysian * Ellora * Enaran * Entharan * Etanian * Enolian * Eska F * Fantome's species * Ferengi * Flaxian G * Gallamite * Garan * Garenor * Gideon * Gorn * Gosis' species * Grazerite H * Haakonian * Halanan * Hazari * Hekaran * Hierarchy species * Hirogen * Human * Hupyrian * Hur'q I * Iconian * Ilari * Imhotep * Iotian J * J'naii * Jem'Hadar * Jye K * Karemma * Kazon * Kelemane's species * Kesat * Kesprytt * Klingon * Kobali * Kobheerian * Kobliad * Kradin * Kraylor * Krenim * Kressari * Ktarian * Kyrian L * Lethean * Ligonian * Lissepian * Lokirrim * Lumerian * Lurian M * Malcorian * Malon * Mari * Markalian * Mawasi * Megazoid * Menthar * Mikhal Traveler * Mintakan * Miradorn * Monean * Mylean N * Nakan * Na'kuhl * Napean * Nausicaan * Neanderthal (extinct) * Nechani * Nezu * Nibiran * Night Alien * Nihydron * Norcadian * Numiri * Nygean * Nyrian O * Ocampa * Orion P * Pakled * Parada * Pardshay's species * Pendari * Pralor (extinct) * Promellian Q * Qomar * Quarren R * Rakhari * Rakosan * Ramuran * Reman * Reptohumanoid * Rigelian * Rigellian * Romulan S * Sakari * Scalosian * Sikarian * Serosian * Shivolian * Skrreea * Sky Spirits * Son'a * Species 116 * Species 125 * Species 149 * Species 262 * Species 263 * Species 312 * Species 571 * Species 5174 * Species 6339 * Species 10026 * Srivani * Swarm species T * T-Rogoran * Tak Tak * Takarian * Talosian * Talarian * Talaxian * Tanatuva * Tarellian * Taresian * Tarlac * Tarkalean * Tellarite * Telsian * Teplan * Terellian * Terrellian (Alpha Quadrant) * Terrellian (Delta Quadrant) * Tiburonian * Tilonian * Trabe * Trill * Turei * Tygarian U * Unnamed humanoids * Uxali * Ullian V * Vaadwaur * Varro * Vegan * Vhnori * Vidiian * Viorsa's species * Vorgon * Vori * Vorta * Voth * Vulcan W * Wadi X * Xepolite * Xindi-Arboreal * Xindi-Reptilian * Xindi-Primate * Xyrillian Y * Yaderan * Yridian Z * Zahl * Zakdorn * Zaldan * Zeon * Zibalian 0-9 Humanoid form The following races and cultures have chosen to take humanoid form at some point. * Allasomorph * Changeling * Kelvan * Metron * Organian * Species 8472 * Q Continuum Artificial humanoids The following types of artificial programs, holograms and androids have been programmed or designed to take humanoid form. The Borg Collective might be listed here, since it uses humanoid drones * Automated Personnel Unit * Soong-type android * Emergency Medical Hologram * HD25 Isomorphic Projection * Hirogen Prey Holograms See also *Unnamed humanoid species *Non-humanoid species pl:Gatunki humanoidalne Category:Lists